I Hate Everything About You
by XMemeto.MoriX
Summary: I hate Sodapop or atleast I was trying to convince myself I did. I tried to hate him because if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from loving him and in not the way I was suppose to." PonyboyXSodapop


**A/N: I find it really weird that a book I read for school would give me the confidence to write a yaoi fanfic, but that's beside the point. I REALLY like this pairing as well, no matter how sick it is. This also happens to be the first time I wrote something like… **_**this**_**, so hopefully it's not bad.**

Inspired by the song **I Hate Everything**** About You - ****Three Days Grace****.**

Warning: slash or yaoi, incest, and sexual content *pulls on collar and gulps*. 

**  
Pairing: Ponyboy X Sodapop**

Disclaimer: I do not own **The Outsiders**** or any of its characters, the lucky ****S.E. Hinton**** does. I only own the plot... and a copy of the book.  
**

**I Hate Everything About You**

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

_I hate Sodapop._

…Or at least I was trying to convince myself that I did. Who am I kidding; it was too hard for me to hate my brother?

He's charming, funny, and... _cute_. Why do I think of him in that way? I feel sick and disgusted just thinking of it. It was one thing being gay, but to fall in love with your own brother?! I should be thrown in the crazy house just for thinkin' of it. So that's why I tried to tell myself that I hated him. If I don't hate him then I won't be able to stop myself from loving him and in not the way I was meant to.

Maybe it wasn't Sodapop himself, maybe it was who he was. Well, if that makes sense. Maybe I hate the fact that he was my brother, that we were related. How life wouldn't be as difficult and cruel if that was the case. I might of had a chance. But...he's my brother.

What are the chances he's even gay? Highly unlikely that's for sure. He can get any girl he wants. Besides if Sodapop was gay, he could have any guy he wants, he wouldn't go after his own brother. Would he? No, that would be happen. Then again he has been acting weird around me, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Maybe he suspects that I like him already. _Shit_.

I leaned back from my chair, pushing my English homework back and taking a deep breath.

"Ponyboy, dinner time.", Darry called, interrupting my thoughts. I stood up from my seat and walked to the dinner table, where Darry and Sodapop were already starting to make their plate. I got some macaroni and cheese and was happy to see that Darry didn't let Soda near the food coloring this time. I wasn't in the mood for green pancakes or any other kind of odd color food that Sodapop had made before. I sat down with them when I was done getting my food. My two brothers were taking in big bites as they talked about their day.

I stared at my plate of food, taking in the occasional bite while spacing in and out of Darry's and Soda's conversation.

"Ponyboy?", Darry asked, suddenly bringing me back.

"Yeah?", I responded, looking up for the first time that I sat at the table.

"Soda's been callin' you for the pass minute or two.", he said, looking worried.

"You mad at me or somethin', Ponyboy?", Soda asked, sounding concerned as well.

I just glared at him, not saying a word. I had to hate him, but if I couldn't, he'd have to hate me. That will make sure my feelings will go away. I need to push him away along with my... abnormal wants.

I stood up and muttered, "I'm going to bed, good night." I stole a quick glance at Soda and saw something different. It looked as if he thinks I knew something that I shouldn't. I walked to my room and plopped on the bed, face first into my pillow. I hated this! I didn't like being mean to Soda, but I had to be. I couldn't fall in love with my own brother! It's wrong, it's sick, it's not logical! But it's so... tempting.

I slipped off my jeans and tossed them to the floor, pulling the covers over me. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't so I stared at the wall, waiting for sleep to take over. It wasn't long until I heard Soda come in. I heard him stripping off his pants before feeling the mattress sink when he got in. I scooted as close to the edge as I could to keep a good distance between us. It didn't work; he scooted closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Is somethin' wrong with ya?", Soda asked me, his breath on my neck. A felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Why do you say that?", I countered, almost sounding bitter. His breath hitched almost as if he was scared about something. I glanced over my shoulder and saw he was biting his lips.

"P-pony, how'd you f-find out?", Soda muttered.

"Huh?" I turned all the way to face him, "What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing. Forget it. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause you're my precious baby.", he answered simply, "I care about ya." His face leaned closer to mine; I almost thought he was going to kiss me. I felt my ears getting red, along with my cheeks.

Soda's face was so close to mine, I felt his breath on my lips. His lips seem to form into a smirk under the moon light. I think he figured out what was wrong. I knew he wasn't dumb, no matter what he says. Soda can tell stuff like this.

"Why ya gettin' all red there, Pony?", he asked in a whisper. My eyes widened and I got redder in spite of myself. I tried to pull away, but Soda held me closer and tighter, my chest was against his own. I soon gave up and just melted into the embrace. It felt nice and safe. Just as I relaxed, I felt pressure on my lips and just stared as Soda kissed me, a sound of surprise escaped my mouth. Once the shock went away, I started to kiss back as well. We pulled away to catch our breath.

"You mean you're....", I trailed off, not really believing it.

"If I wasn't, do ya think I would do this?", Sodapop asked before leaning in for another kiss. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and happily opened my mouth a little to let his tongue slip in. My tongue was danced with his. I kissed him hungrily and more needy then before, moaning little in the kiss. This is when my common sense deserted me and was replaced with lust and desire.

I _wanted_ him. I gripped his white shirt as he straddled my hips. My hands made its way under his shirt; the heat between us was growing. I soon felt Soda's hand making it way down to my growing erection. His fingers were on the edge of the waistband of my boxers.

Sodapop pulled away to see if it was ok to continue and so we can catch our breath. I just nodded my head, unable to say anything. His hand slipped into my boxers, grabbing me, and started to stroke me up and down slowly but gradually got faster, making me moan with pleasure. I arched my back a little and moaned a little louder. I had to keep it down, so Darry won't hear. I'm sure we both don't want to know what will happen if he walks in. Soda smirked before he leaned back down and started to attack my neck with kisses and small bites.

"I love you so much.", he whispered huskily in my ear, sending a shiver up my spine, "You don't know what ya do to me."

"Soda...I...going to...", I gasped as I came hard into his hand. He took his hand out and started to lick the liquid off before he crashed his lips back onto mine. Our tongues were fighting with each other's again. This time I pulled away.

"I want you.", I breathed. Sodapop blinked a few times before he understood what I meant.

"You sure? It's going to hurt.", he said, a little unsure of it.

"Just take me already.", I said, trying to be sexy. I saw him trying hard to laugh at my attempt. I fought my urge to roll my eyes.

He smiled as he pulled off my shirt and started to place kisses all over my chest. I reached my hands down to take off his boxers. I glanced down and felt my eyes bulged when I saw how big he was. Soda noticed this and smirked at my reaction.

"Suck.", he commanded, placing his fingers on my lips. I did what he told me and coated his fingers with as much saliva as I could before he popped them out and took my boxers off. I squirmed with discomfort when he slipped a finger in my entrance. He moved it in and out before he added another finger. Soda kissed me, muffling my cry of pain. It wasn't long until I relaxed and moans were escaped my lips. I then felt him take his fingers out. Soda positioned himself over my entrance.

"Ready?", he asked. I nodded quickly, bracing myself for what was to come. He slowly went inside of me, moaning with pleasure. I let out a cry of pain, and then felt Soda's soft lips on my neck. My hand grabbed a fist full of the bed sheets.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah. M-move already.", I whispered. He did what I told him, moving slowly in and out and kissing my lips to muffle my cry while he moaned in pleasure. It wasn't long until I was moaning along with him.

"Harder, Soda, faster.", I moaned. He happily complied with every thrust. Each of our moans was like music to our ears.

"So tight." I heard him whisper to himself. I was digging my fingernails into his skin from the pain and pleasure.

"Oh God, Pony.", Soda gasped as he came into me. That made me lose it and came as well. Soda pulled out and kissed my lips gently, wrapping his arms around me.

I couldn't help but grin big; I couldn't believe this was happening to me. My face felt so hot and my hair stuck to my forehead. After a minute, Soda pulled away from the kiss and just smiled at me.

"Go to bed. I've got work and you've got school tomorrow.", he said as kissed me on my forehead, shutting his eyes, "Good night, baby."

"Good night.", I replied quietly, not wanting to move away from him and he didn't seem to want to let go.

As I laid in Soda's arms, I waited to wake up from a dream. But as minutes turned to hours while I stared at the ceiling, I finally realized this was real. Now I need to face the facts:

No matter what I do, no matter what I say. I cannot deny the fact that I, Ponyboy, was in love with my own brother. Well after what just happened, I guess that was obvious.

_How sick and twisted can this get?!_

**A/N: Yay or nay? Tell me what you think! I just have one request, just press the button below and review please! No flames. ^^ I did warn you.**


End file.
